


What is this Feeling

by snowwinter486



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwinter486/pseuds/snowwinter486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou/Akaya yaoi, based on song What is this feeling? from Wicked.Don't like don't read. Niou's new roommate pisses him off to no end, and the same could go for Akaya. Declaring it as loathe and rivalery, but who knew that it was all but a lie? They didn'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this Feeling

Aquamarine eyes narrowed as he stared at his small roommate, whose emerald eyes glared at him.

Out of all people, why did he have to have the baby?

This is Niou Masaharu, an outcast, but loved by many people because of his looks, but most lost interest when he played pranks. A former delinquent in many people's eyes. But few knew the truth about him…

The other kid, the smaller one, is Kirihara Akaya, not very liked due to his quick mouth and short temper. Getting his trust is harder than climbing Mt. Everest as a new-born baby, but few has his trust, after a long period of time. But, unlike getting the trust, it's fragile like glass, easily broken… He doesn't have any interest in love affairs, other than tennis.

And they knew each other, the two always hearing about one another, watching each other play, and this time, they meet outside of the tennis courts.

"…Move," Akaya demanded as a smirk appeared on the older man's face.

"Puri," he rolled his tongue, "Why should I?" then, he got his answer.

Akaya stomping on his bare toes with tennis shoes, "Fuck!" Niou cursed as he grabbed his toe, leaning down so that Akaya walked straight in the two having the same thoughts, Bastard!

And that's when the games started.

It was a war, between anything and everything, running, pranks, and grades… A very amusing rivalry... It also caused others to just watch, amused at the amazing dedication the two had, and some striving to pass them.

"Ugh…" Akaya groaned, glaring at the 100 mark in his face, "Stuff it!" he twitched and a smirk was plastered on the trickster's face, making his heart flutter. Ew.

What is this feeling? Akaya demanded from his brain as he got into a heated argument with his sempai, It…It's so sudden and new!

This feeling, I got as soon as I saw you… Niou came back with a quick and harsh reply, My face… Why the hell is it so hot? God, wasn't the air conditioning on? He questioned as his blue eyes narrowed at the opposing emerald eyes Calm down… why's my heart beating so fast?

My head… it's reeling! It's strange… have I ever been like this? Akaya twitched in both pain and irritation as he continued the argument, when the two boys reached an end.

It's loathing! They thought happily, but careful not to show their face to the enemy. Sort of…

But, they knew, in their sub-consciousness, that it wasn't just that, they didn't hate enough to loathe. They cared about each other, just in a way that makes sense to each other. It was just, different and weird in other people's eyes.

Meanwhile, although Yukimura loved the sky-rocketing progress in between the two males, he just didn't like how everyone else was behaving. Only the Rikkaidai regulars called each other by their first names, they were family, and their young baby, Akaya, was a new addition ever since middle school. And was happily taken in by the group. It took a while, but everyone had each other's backs to lean on, no matter what. Maybe other people were jealous of their relationship with one another…

After all, even Sanada could see that Niou and Akaya held a friendly rivalry, and when asked, they would only deny when they weren't near each other.

It was almost cute.

With words like, "How can Niou-san stand someone like Kirihara? He's a terror! A tartar! God, how does he do it? I can't stand that freak-monster-devil combination!" Niou's eyebrow twitched as he aimed a ball at one of their faces, but made sure that he didn't hit them.

"Sorry!" he cried as he ran past them to get the ball, a grin on his face that evaporated faster than a wildfire, "Don't mess with Akaya, he's mine," he growled to the stunned people, but while he was getting more laps to run, for doing that, he wondered.

"You're hits should be accurate!" Sanada yelled, "So don't aim at the other people! Ten laps!"

Why did I stand up for that brat? He wondered. I loathe him, the strong sudden feeling, it has to be! He sighed; the two were close, but in their own ways…

Akaya's eyebrow arched as he stared at Niou, That was the first time… I guess he's not too bad… whispering a small 'Thank you Masaharu,' to the man, who after hearing that, grinned like crazy, but caught himself.

What am I doing? What the hell am I doing? He questioned himself as he came to a sudden halt, No, this isn't loathe, or hate, or a fucking friendly relationship… Th-this is… he gasped with realization as Sanada came up to him, demanding what was going on.

"Masaharu? Masaharu! Niou!"

"Huh? What?" Niou was puzzled and the capped man twitched.

"20 more laps!" he yelled in his face as eyes narrowed at a black-haired seaweed male that was laughing, "You too, Akaya!" he yelled and Akaya groaned.

"What?"

"Want it to be 40?" he asked and Akaya began his laps, running next to his sempai, laughing together again, just like normal, as though nothing bad happened.

They were special, especially in times like these, where they didn't know how to bring it up. They would put it off, and just leave it so that they could continue on, and bring it up, one day. Yeah, one day….

"You have got to be kidding me!" Akaya groaned as he grinned at his sempai next to him as the two started cracking jokes and ideas for pranks.

For people that 'loathe' each other, they get along just fine. No one just sees it, except the Rikkaidai family.

"Apparently not," he sighed, going a bit faster, irritating the younger one, almost as though he was challenging him, and he took the challenge head-on.

By the end of practice, the two were panting on the ground, wondering why they loved being their like that. Akaya fell asleep; Niou groaned and leaned over to pick the boy up.

"Stupid brat," he insulted, a surprised look that turned into a smile as the boy he was cradling cuddled closer to him.

"Hmm…" he moaned a small flush appearing on his face.

Niou silently watched Akaya through a window without looking like a stalker, something boiling inside of him as he saw the two people smile and be all friendly.

No, he didn't like it at all.

I don't miss him. I don't miss him… "I don't miss him!" he yelled, huffing and puffing, in front of a stunned Yanagi Renji.

"Excuse me?" he questioned and Akaya shook his head, almost apologizing as the man stood up and patted the boy, "If you need help, you can come to me, okay, Akaya?" he said and the small boy nodded. It's a 89% chance that it's about Masaharu…

"Thank you Yanagi-san," he choacked out, running out, leaving the man surprised as he ran out of the room and into a familiar silver-blue haired man, "S-sorry," Akaya muttered grabbing his things and continued running.

Ignoring all the calls he got as well as all the other looks

This stupid feeling! I can't… I can't get past this! A stray tear fell from his emerald eyes as those words repeated in his mind, 'How can he stand that freak? That poor guy, let's help him.' It felt awesome to have someone on his side, but how long until he becomes one of them like…

Akaya ran into a dark alley, panting heavily, wondering why he was thinking about that. He gulped, had he not moved on? The thought killed him as a group of people came behind him.

Recognizing them, for they already came at him multiple times, he hid his tears and placed a smirk on his face, "Oh? What's this?" he questioned and started to worry when they brought out weapons, "Fuck."

"You… We'll always be with Niou-san," they said, "And if you are disliked, we'll get rid of you," they almost chanted and Akaya looked around, no good, his voice can't go that far, and the people were huge.

Cursing he leaned down and sprinted out, trying to get out, almost out there, when a hand grabbed him and disgust came over him, "I thought you were different, Masaharu," he sighed, "But, it seems that I trusted the wrong person, Niou-san…"

Niou froze as he saw his kouhai run away from him, he had just finished talking to Yagyuu and Yukimura about his feelings for Akaya, and received their blessings (no, not really). And he was ready, he was finally ready to tell him, ever since that fateful day where he saw his run right past him, jumping on the Jr. High wall and screaming, "I'll be number one!"

The thought made him chuckle.

But, recollecting his thoughts, he ran after the smaller male through the gates, and gasped when he saw the boy running into an alley, I knew he was an idiot, but no common sense as well? Niou twitched and his eyes widened as some other people followed him, weapons in hand, Niou immidiantly called Yukimura.

"Yukimura, Akaya… We're in a small alley in the shopping district, hurry!" he called, trying not to panic, as soon as he finished those words, he didn't hear anything else before slamming the phone shut and rushing over to the situation.

This was the very first time he had ever felt like this. A boiling feeling, waiting to explode, pushing it's way out as Niou calmly walked over and grabbed the wrist of a punching figure.

"You," he snarled, was his voice ever this low? Or scary? Or intimidating? He knew Sanada's was, "What the fuck do you think you're are doing?"

His heart nearly stopped when Akaya whispered, "N-Niou-san?" how hard did they smack the boy? Did they brainwash him? No, he couldn't lose another one, "Niou-san…What are you doing?" pure surprise, completely pure surprise in the young one's voice.

"What?" Niou felt light-headed.

"Why are you interrupting, Niou-sempai?" the other people were confused as they wondered about the man, "Didn't you hate—"

"I don't hate Akaya," he snarled, surprising everyone, and looking almost lovingly at Akaya he said, "I'm so sorry," he mouthed as Akaya faded out of consciousness. Receiving a scowl from on the males, who kicked him, grinning when they heard a yelp.

"You…Bastards!" Niou snapped at last, as he unleashed all his years of training on the group of people, (by the way, there were four people with them) not leaving a single one without a bruise.

"Masaharu!" yells came as the regulars made it into the crime scene, "Wh-what the hell?"

"Help… Help Akaya," Niou chocked out, running away, "I… Tell him I'm sorry."

"Tell him yourself," Marui replied, "If you're truly sorry, then take your punishment," a popping of the bubble gum came from his mouth as he ran with Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi to the fallen boy as Jakel and Yagyuu.

I hope this can last… Niou thought, wiping a tear from his eye.

※

"So…I have to leave," Akaya, when he regained consciousness, and he talked to his parents before the regulars came in, a forced smile came on his face, "I… Thank you for everything," he admitted, "It… I love you guys," he smiled, "And I love tennis. I want to play against you but…" he hesitated before gulping, trembling and trying not to cry, but failing, "I… I'm sorry," he said at last.

A silence echoed the sounds of silent cries as Yukimura wrapped the freshman in a hug, "It's okay, Akaya," he soothed, "Because you won't forget about us…"

"Yeah… You can say it like that, b-buchou," Akaya chocked again, crying and Yukimura didn't care how wet his shirt was, all that mattered was Akaya.

His small baby that he loved so dearly, in more ways than one…

"Don't worry Akaya, we can still stay in contact," Sanada said, "Of course, you just have to learn better kanji," he shuddered at the memory of the challenge notice he had gotten before.

"Oh shut up, Genchirou," Akaya snapped in a friendly matter, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Don't worry Akaya," Jackal's voice rang, "We'll stay with you no matter what," he said, determined to stay with the kid.

"That's so reassuring," Akaya rolled his eyes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Marui twitched as he grabbed the kid in a headlock and rubbing his head with a fist, "We actually care you know, even Genchirou!" he exclaimed.

"Hey," Sanada twitched, "I can hear you," he snarled, "It's as Jackal says, we're all with you," he said.

Yayguu poked his glasses up, "If it's you, I just pray to the poor souls you play against," he said, and Akaya blushed.

"Hey!" A laugh (and Sanada's chuckle) rang through the room as Akaya paused, "Where's Niou-san?" the entire group froze at those words.

"Niou…san?" Yukimura sounded worried, was this why Niou was…

"Yeah, of course," Akaya said, "I mean, he doesn't like being called by his first name from someone like me, right?" a saddened smile appearing on his face as the door slammed open, a panting Niou, at the door, something in his hands as he straightened up.

Damn it! Why didn't anyone tell me? Niou twitched as he appeared at the door and straightened up, "…Akaya, can I speak to you in private?" he asked and the group, realizing what was going on (except Akaya) nodded and walked out, leaving the two kids standing there.

Niou walked over to Akaya, making sure that the door was closed, and ran a hand in the younger man's head, "Akaya, I need to tell you something…"

※Two years later…※

Bright emerald eyes shined as curly black hair flew in the breeze, this was Kirihara Akaya, a freshman in college. Gently walking around, his tennis bag draped on his shoulder, his Rikkaidai jersey on with a complete jacket and shorts as a confident grin grew on his face.

Seeing his old sempais, he ran to them, "OI!" he called before attacking Yanagi in a hug, giving all the males a hug.

Akaya grew a little bit taller, and his muscles grew as he grinned at them, calling for a battle with Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi, and it seemed as though he matured as well.

"Hmm? Oh, I remember that necklace!" Marui exclaimed as he pointed at the gold locket around Akaya's neck, a blush appeared on the slightly tanned face, "It's from your boyfriend, right?" he asked.

"Shut up, you're just jealous," Akaya shot back, his fingers grabbing for the locket he got, from his one and only, boyfriend, and speaking of him… "Where is he?"

His boyfriend was his old roommate, Niou Masaharu, the one that proposed to him on that fateful day in that room. It was one of the best things that ever happened to him, he loved the older man. And to his surprise, no one was really surprised, and instead he got the answer, "Don't come to practice limbing," and it was only a couple of months later he realized what that meant.

"Akaya, I love you."

"What?" Akaya was stunned, "So... You don't hate me?" almost surprised and Niou smacked him.

"You idiot, are you deaf?" he asked, a grin on his face, fake worry in his face, "Maybe they hit you too hard..." he commented, "Yes you dimwit! I love you," he whispered and to prove it, he kissed the lips that tempted him for such a long time...

"Oh..." Akaya was quiet, a blush on his face, "I... I love you too," he whispered and for the first time, Akaya got to witness a smile on the tricketer's face, a real smile.

"I... I know that you're going so..." he pulled out a locket, "Take this, to remind yourself that I love you, and I'm sure that no matter what, it won't change. Even with the Rikkaidai guys, okay?" he said.

"I..." Akaya hic-uped, "I... I love you... Thank you, Ni... Masaharu..." Akaya whispered, bringing a much more happier smile on the other's face, and he hugged him tight.

"I thank you," he muttered in his hair.

The aftershock wasn't the best, but everything has side effects. But it was okay, he didn't regret it at all, even if people were staring at him funny at those red marks...

The locket was very simple, on the front, it said, 'I love you' and if you open it, it's a picture of the two in one side and a small note in the other.

What is this feeling that I got from you? I thought it was loathe, you face, your voice… But as it continued I only thought of you. So don't break this locket, a locket that represents my heart, and it's yours.

My loathe that's now my love.

It was a sappy note, but Akaya loved it, he read it everyday, "Well, where is he?" he asked.

"Boo," a familiar husky voice breathed against his neck.

"AHH!"


End file.
